Cuidando tus Sueños
by SasoDei156
Summary: Un marionetista, un uchiha dormido...-¿Por que me preocupo por eso?-me pregunté en mi mente...Hara lo que sea para que nadie lo despierte...Sonreí con satisfacción al ver que Itachi seguía durmiendo plácidamente... *Feliz cumpleaños Itachi! :3*


Hola a todos!

X3 bueno ps ahora les traigo este ItaSaso que hice con ayuda de una abejosa amiga OwO Ichi, X3 que bueno me está ayudando en la revolución ItaSaso y ps salió esto xD no me acuerdo muy bien de donde salió la idea pero salió, es un One- shot, narrado por Sasori-Danna y... hoy que lo terminamos se lo dedicamos a nuestro querido, amado y sexy Uchiha que cumple años, Itachi, *w* este fic es para ti junto con un lindo Sasori atado y con un moñito en la cabeza ¬w¬ kukukuku TwT, bueno los dejo leyendo y nos vemos al final del fic.

"Cuidando tus sueños"

-ItaSaso-

By: Deidi & Ichi

_**Disclaimer: Ningún personaje nos pertenece solo los tomamos prestados para que ellos hicieran nuestras locuras en el siguiente fic, los personajes son obra de Kishimoto**_

-¡Jodete maldito Pein!-

Escuche este grito proveniente de la sala, era Itachi peleándose con el líder, aunque, esto ya no se nos hacia extraño, últimamente estos dos se la habían pasado peleando.

-Danna, ya van a empezar a pelearse, ¿puedo irme a la habitación antes de que les aviente la C4, un?- me dijo mi alumno, Deidara

Yo me limite a verlo y a asentirle con la cabeza. El y yo estábamos en el comedor.

-¡Gracias, un!- y dicho esto salió del lugar en dirección a nuestra habitación

Yo, bueno, me quede donde estaba, escuchando solamente.

- ¡No puedes responderme de ese modo, Uchiha! - al parecer, Pein se estaba desesperando...

- ¡Ya lo hice! -gritó y le repitió: - Jodete, maldito Pein - Itachi ya no lo aguantaba; últimamente, el líder había mandado a Kisame e Itachi a muchas misiones... casi dos diarias, hasta para unos ninjas como nosotros, eso era mucho.

Suspiré y miré como el Uchiha entraba al comedor por algo de helado, era algo raro pero hoy había estado haciendo mucho calor. Creo que no se percató de mi presencia de lo molesto que estaba, ya que salió del comedor rápidamente. Me asomé un poco para ver: Pein ya no estaba y Kisame hablaba con Itachi, luego se fue, dejando al moreno en la sala.

Mire atentamente como el Uchiha comía, aun molesto, su helado, sentado en el sofá pequeño. Suspire con resignación y me dirigí a la sala con él.

-¿De nuevo mas misiones?- le pregunte mientras me sentaba en el sofá grande

-Ni me recuerdes Pinocho, ese jodido líder que tenemos no tiene moral alguna, ¡mira que mandarnos a tantas misiones y solo a Kisame y a mí!, está mal del cerebro- le comió a su helado

-Aja, bueno es el líder tu qué quieres hacer-

El me miro molesto.

-Estoy de malas por qué no he dormido- suspiró

-Ahora entiendo tu últimamente extraña obsesión por la nieve de chocolate- le dije mirando su helado

- ¡Hace calor, Pinocho! - dijo algo molesto.

- Ok, lo que digas. - tomé el control remoto y encendí el televisor.

Fui cambiando de canales hasta que vi algo interesante; ahí le dejé durante unos minutos.

- Oye, Itachi... - lo miré. Se había quedado dormido en el sofá con el bote vacío de helado en sus manos.

Sonreí con burla al verlo dormido, me levante de mi lugar acercándome al moreno y quitándole el bote de helado.

-Vaya, realmente está cansado como para quedarse dormido aquí- dije en voz baja –Así, dormido se ve...adorable-

Capte por un momento lo que decía y de inmediato sentí mis mejillas arder, me aleje de inmediato del Uchiha, regresando a mi lugar. Mi atención volvió a la televisión.

- ¡Maldito avaro! -escuché una voz acercarse, Hidan y Kakuzu, al parecer.

- No soy avaro -estaban a punto de entrar, si seguían peleando, despertarían a Itachi.

- ¿Por qué me preocupo por eso? -me pregunté en mi mente mientras me dirigía a la entrada de la sala, era mejor que no entraran.

- ¿Y tú qué? Quítate, Pinocho - pidió Hidan "amablemente", como es su costumbre, Kakuzu sólo me miró.

- No creo que quieran entrar...

- ¿Y a qué crees que venimos, carajo? - me interrumpió.

- Pein dijo que no entrara nadie hasta que... Hasta que terminara de limpiar. Si entran, les irá mal...-

-Tu...¿estás limpiando?- dijo en tono de burla el albino

-Te viene valiendo, váyanse antes de que ustedes se conviertan en mis futuras marionetas humanas y mira que Kakuzu ya está cerca de serlo- los mire molesto

-¡Cierto, ja, por los hilitos!- comenzó a reírse el Jashinista

-Está la pagas Pinocho, la burla te costara cien pesos- me dijo molesto el pelinegro

-Ándale pues, pero váyanse, ¡ya!-

Sin más se retiraron del lugar, aun peleando cabe decir.

-Genial ya me endeude con Kakuzu y eso es grave- dije en susurro mientras regresaba a mi lugar.

Sonreí con satisfacción al ver que Itachi seguía durmiendo plácidamente.

Fui hacia el sofá y me senté. No paso mucho tiempo antes de que otra interrupción se hiciera presente.

- ¡No me haga nada, Deidara-sempai! -creo que el dueño de ese grito era Tobi...

Él y Deidara eran peores que el masoquista religioso y el sádico avaro. Me levanté, pero justo cuando miré hacia la puerta, Tobi había entrado corriendo a la sala, así que salté para tirarlo al suelo y luego sacarlo junto con Dei antes de que Itachi despertara...

-¡Tobi!- grito mi escandaloso alumno al llegar a la puerta

De inmediato levante la mirada asesinándolo con esta, y tratando de decirle que salieran de la habitación de una buena y maldita vez. Baje la mirada y vi a Tobi que estaba boca abajo y yo sobre él, acerque el rostro al de él.

-Lárguense de aquí de una buena vez o juro que sabrán lo que es la tortura- le dije en voz baja

-¡Nip!- exclamo Tobi un poco asustado -Esta bien Sasori-sempai, pero tiene que quitarse de encima de Tobi por que Tobi es un buen chico y quiere levantarse además Sasori-sempai esta pesado, ¿ha considerado ponerse a dieta? Por que sabe...-

-¡Ya!- le dije molesto levantándome de encima suyo –Levántate y lárguense los dos-

El pelinegro se levanto de inmediato y salió corriendo de la sala hacia donde Deidara se encontraba, escondiéndose detrás suyo, me acerque a ellos.

- ¡Te dije que no corrieras hacia aquí, un! -le gritó molesto el rubio.

- Lárguense -repetí, Deidara me miró con una ceja alzada; froté mis sienes -¡Ya, fuera!

- Bien, Danna, un -jaló a Tobi de la capa y salieron de la sala -¡Levántate, que pesas!

- Bueno, bueno, pero no me grite, Deidara-sempai.

Había logrado sacar a ese par también. Mire a Itachi y noté que aún estaba dormido. Sonreí tranquilo.

-Tiene el sueño pesado- dije en voz baja

Y con un poco de curiosidad me acerque a donde el moreno estaba durmiendo, me mantenía sonriente al ver que mi esfuerzo por mantener a aquellos lejos de la sala había logrado mantener su sueño tranquilo, aunque aun me pregunto, ¿Por qué lo hago?, digo, este Uchiha a veces me saca de mis casillas. Me acerque aun mas hasta que sentí su respiración en mi rostro, se veía tranquilo.

-Jm, bien sigue dormido- susurre y me aleje de él, suspire

Y al momento de que me gire para regresar a mi lugar, sentí como dos brazos rodeaban mi cintura y me jalaban hacia atrás, hacia donde Itachi se encontraba.

-¡¿Qué demonios?- dije entre molesto y sorprendido

Voltee a ver y ahí estaba Itachi sonriéndome de lado, sentí mis mejillas arder de inmediato

-Muchas gracias por cuidar que nadie me despertara- me dijo en un susurro cerca de mi oído

- Etto...-sentí que me sonrojaba más; me aclaré la garganta y le dije serio - N-no agradezcas, Uchiha.- me quede pensando unos momentos –Espera, ¿¡te estabas haciendo el idiota verdad¡?- le reclame

-¿Yo?...¿Por qué lo dices?- me dijo fingiendo inocencia

-Te estabas haciendo el dormido- le dije

-De hecho desperté en el momento en que le dijiste al dúo de idiotas inmortales que iban a ser tus marionetas, no sabes el trabajo que me costó aguantarme la risa con lo que dijiste de Kakuzu- se rio un poco

-Jm, bueno ¿puedes soltarme ya?, sabes es algo incomodo estar en tus piernas-

En ese instante sentí que me jalaba un poco más. Terminó por recostarme en el sofá, a un lado suyo. Se aceró a mi rostro y me dio un pequeño beso en los labios. Se separó mientras mantenía esa sonrisa suya. Yo, en cambio, sentía que me sonrojaba aún más, si era posible.

- Y... ¿eso por qué? -pregunté en voz baja, disimulándo mi nerviosismo.

- Por cuidar de mis sueños -y me volvió a besar.

.:::Fin:::.

Neeeee, aquí termina X3 esperamos que les haya gustado y...síganse uniendo a la Revolución ¡siiii! Hagamos que haya más material de esta hermosa pareja :D

Cada que dejas un review a esta historia Ita le da un beso a Saso ¬w¬ y mas kukukuku

¿Reviews? OwO


End file.
